Liz Callaway
| Origin = Chicago, Illinois | Instrument = | Genre = Theatre, cabaret, pop, jazz | Occupation = Singer and actor | Years_active = | Label = | Associated_acts = | URL = | Current_members = | Past_members = | Notable_instruments = }} Liz Callaway (born April 13, 1961) is an American actress and cabaret singer. Biography Born in Chicago, Callaway made her Broadway debut in Stephen Sondheim's short-lived but now famous Merrily We Roll Along. This began a long term professional relationship with Sondheim, as Callaway has performed in a number of live concerts in his honor and also played the role of Young Sally in the Lincoln Center concert production of Follies with Mandy Patinkin, Barbara Cook, George Hearn, Lee Remick, Carol Burnett, Elaine Stritch and the New York Philharmonic. Follies was recorded live and also filmed as a documentary. This recording is considered to be the definitive recording of the legendary Sondheim, Goldman, Prince collaboration. Additional stage credits include Lizzie in Baby (for which she earned a Tony Award nomination), The Three Musketeers, The Spitfire Grill (for which she earned a Drama Desk Award nomination), Sunday in the Park with George, Evita, Cats, and Miss Saigon, for which she received another Tony Award nomination. Callaway also had her own children's television show for a local station in Boston during the 1980s. She left this series with WNEV-TV in order to begin rehearsals for Miss Saigon on Broadway. Callaway has also provided the singing voices for a number of animated characters, including Kiara in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Princess Jasmine in The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Odette in The Swan Princess, and Anya/Anastasia in Anastasia. She has performed various cabaret acts at Joe's Pub, Rainbow & Stars, the Russian Tea Room, and Lincoln Center in New York City and the Donmar Warehouse in London, among other venues. Callaway's solo recordings include Anywhere I Wander, The Story Goes On, and The Beat Goes On. She released her fourth solo recording, Passage of Time, for the record label PS Classics, on October 20, 2009. The album has garnered rave reviews. Callaway is the sister of Ann Hampton Callaway, with whom she sang the theme song for the Fran Drescher comedy series The Nanny, composed by Hampton Callaway and has performed in a number of stage acts, including Sibling Revelry (of which the two released a live recording). She is married to former actor and acclaimed director Dan Foster, who co-owns a Westchester County, New York theatre company called Hudson Stage. They have one son, Nicholas, who is attending Kenyon College, and live in Croton-on-Hudson, New York. Callaway was honored at the 25th Annual Bistro Awards in New York City.Elli, "Review: 25th Annual Bistro Awards", NiteLifeExchange.com (2010). References External links * * Website Category: American stage actors Category: American female singers Category: American musical theatre actors Category: American voice actors Category: New Trier High School alumni Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category: 1961 births Category: Living people fr:Liz Callaway it:Liz Callaway